Week of the Elsanna
by Sailor Latias
Summary: This is for Elsanna Week on Tumblr, starting from January 27th to February 2nd. LET THE SHIP SAIL! Fluff and stuff!
1. Day 1 - Cuddles

"Mmmh..." _Why did I wake up?_

Her room was a little colder than it was last night; if she accidentally doused the fireplace, that wouldn't surprise. When she opened her eyes, as expected, she could hardly see much. There were the faint outlines of her bookshelf and desk. She was afraid to look at her mirror in the dark, a little fear she shared with her late mother, and the windows were tinted with frost but she couldn't tell immediately from which side was the case.

Elsa rolled on to her back and sighed. She was not going back to sleep any time soon.

Last night came back to her. She and Anna were snuggled up in their parents' bed and alternating reading children's books aloud to one another. Anna had made sure Elsa was to read The Snow Queen tale instead of her and when the blonde was halfway through the story, the redhead was already asleep. Elsa had personally, with some difficulty, carried her younger sister to her room and retired to her own quarters shortly after.

The grandfather clock in the library down the hall chimed five times and Elsa let out a low groan in response. She had risen before the sun. Biting her lip, she threw a pillow from her bed towards the wall opposite her bed and rolled over on to her stomach. What a way to start the day, being up before the damn birds.

There came a sudden "oomph!" and what sounded like a body slamming up against her bedroom door.

Elsa's head shot up. What the hell? Well, she was awake anyways, might as well see what it was. Maybe Gerda fell over or one of the maids slipped? She gave a dainty yawn, stretched and pulled the blanket off. The floor beneath her feet was cool but not freezing like Anna or anyone else would claim. While slippers and socks were comfortable, Elsa liked going barefoot every once in a while. She was always wearing heels and fancy shoes anyway, it'd be nice to at least know the floor wasn't out to get her. She stood up and took only two steps before the handle to her door moved and someone stumbled in.

Anna. Lugging a pillow with one arm and blindly feeling the area around her with the other.

Elsa sighed again, this time of relief. Of course. Princess Anna made sure she was the first one the Queen saw every morning.

But so early?

Seeing Anna in such a disheveled state made Elsa a little self-conscious. She combed her hands through her blonde hair in attempt to make it look less like Anna's crazy Simba-esque mane. She checked around her lips for dried drool and smoothed down any wrinkles her nightgown might've sustained from staying in one position too long. When everything was to her satisfaction, Elsa cleared her throat.

"Anna?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly from lack of use, "What are you doing?"

"Cuu-ddellll..." Anna droned, staggering towards the Queen. She tucked the pillow underneath an arm and released a great big yawn. Elsa tried not to chuckle.

"Anna, you're asleep." Elsa smiled. She sat down on her bed and opened her arms for her sister to fall into once the redhead was close enough, "Come here, you little silly, sleep in my bed. I'll start the fire for you, all right?"

"Noo-oo..." Anna whined, "I wan' Elssaaaa aow!" Her knees impaled the pillow she decided to drop just then, allowing her to faceplant right between her sister's breasts. Elsa tensed, feeling the blood rushing to her face. Anna clung on to the fabric of Elsa's gown, the weight of half-asleep body threatening to drag both siblings onto the floor unless the blonde could keep them up. Somehow, Elsa managed to get them onto her bed completely with a half-deadweight Anna hugging her waist.

"Cuddle!" Anna demanded, nuzzling Elsa's stomach with her nose through the thin fabric, "Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle..."

"Anna..." Elsa muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose, "it's too early to be making such a fuss."

Anna moaned, "Mmmh..." and curled up in a ball in Elsa's lap. A hand stuck out and grabbed at the air. "Pillow... Olaf..." Anna muttered, "Cuddle, Elsa, cuddle... please?"

Rolling her eyes, the older girl ran a hand through her sister's mattered mane with a gentle sigh. "You win, little snow-bug. Cuddle time it is."

"Always cuddle time with Elsa..." Anna yawned, shifting positions so the girls were now lying parallel to each other, "Always..."

Her sister chuckled. "Of course it is, Anna. Of course."

The princess opened her eyes and flashed the queen a dopey smile that made her burst into a fit of giggles.

Elsa gave the best cuddles when she wanted them.


	2. Day 2 - First Kiss

Dinner was possibly the worst time to think and Anna couldn't help but do just that.

Elsa wasn't the type to talk during meals. At least, she didn't seem in the mood tonight for small chit-chat. She just... sat there, at the head of the table, slowly sipping spoonful after spoonful of her soup.

The silence was irritating. It was this very situation that prompted the gears in Anna's mind to turn, frantically searching for anything at all to talk about with her big sister. It had to be something she and Elsa both liked and wouldn't mind talking about down to the tiniest detail. Something they couldn't tire of easily, or at all. Something to lift the mood. Unfortunately the only thing her mind kept shoving in her face was their love for one another. Then it dawned on the redheaded princess.

"Holy shit..." she muttered to her bowl of soup, "Elsa's never had her first kiss yet, has she?"

"Anna, did you say something?" Elsa asked, wiping the area around her lips as she spoke, "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Anna shook her head. "Who, me? I didn't say anything! I was just wondering, um..." she bit her lip, unsure if she could come up with any immediate lies Elsa might believe, "why we had this, uh..." she picked up her bowl, "You know, why we had this kind of soup tonight, that's... all."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You didn't specify what you wanted so I had a simple broth made."

"Oh..." _Well_,_ that backfired_, Anna thought, putting her bowl back on the table.

Elsa got up from the table and made her way over to Anna. She felt the younger girl's forehead with a cool palm. "Do you feel okay tonight? Maybe you should go to bed early, Anna."

Anna gently shook Elsa's hand away. "**You** feel okay?" she challenged, standing up on her toes to press her forehead against Elsa's. She tried not to show her excitement when Elsa clearly began to blush. The Queen backed away, slightly startled, but quickly recomposed herself and flashed Anna a little smirk to show she wasn't at all going to give in.

"Anna," she said firmly, "I insist you head to your chambers and rest at once."

Anna playfully rolled her eyes at her. "Queen Elsa, I refuse. I'm staying right here with you." She crossed her arms for good measure. "What're you going to do about it?"

Elsa paused. She looked towards the untouched broth Anna left on the table before switching to looking her sister, who was now mockingly glaring at her, in the eye. With one unyielding step, the floor beneath and around her sister's feet became ice. The older girl watched, amused, as her sister struggled to get a hold of herself and instinctively grabbed on to Elsa for support. Anna noticed the triumphant smile Elsa wore just then and gave an unspoken surrender.

She allowed the Queen to drag her to her bedchambers.

xXx

Somehow they had ended up in Elsa's room again. Anna wasn't complaining; quite the contrary. However, once again the gears were turning.

_Elsa hasn_'_t had her first kiss yet. Wait, neither have I_!_ So maybe_...

"Elsa, let me give you a shoulder massage. Sitting at that desk of yours all day must make you stiff as hell."

It took a little convincing on her part before the blonde finally agreed. Once Anna got started, Elsa was in heaven. Anna's hands were magic. Soon it wasn't just her shoulders she was massaging. Anna did her feet, her back, the back of her neck.

Oh, _her neck_...

Moans of pleasure were plentiful. Elsa let her eyes close and mind wander as she let the warmth of Anna's hands rubbing her neck and kneading the annoyance her tired body had tried so hard to ignore.

Oh, _man_...

The princess was too close now. She didn't know how good her hands felt on her big sister's cool body, or if it was just Elsa's body feeling good for her hands. When Elsa laid on her back as Anna continued to work, the former's breathing began to slow into the steady pattern of sleep.

_Now_'_s the chance_!_ Take it_!_ Take it now_!

Anna went ahead and pressed her lips against her sister's. It was just for one little second, but she did it.

She didn't stick around for the reaction, turning quickly on her heel and fled. A feeling of accomplishment washed over her as she slumped against the door and slid into a sitting position. A small part of her felt afraid to know what her sister would be thinking and another part was regretful. Regretful Elsa wasn't awake to acknowledge it.

Inside her room, Elsa opened her eyes and sat up, a knuckle touching her lips.

For a long time, she stared longingly at the door.


	3. Day 3 - Nightmare

Hey, guys. I'm glad you love this little series of drabbles/oneshots/unique chapters/whatever you want to call it and I love you guys for it, I do. Just, let's even out the numbers a bit more, shall we? Please?

* * *

Elsa's ice palace.

It was a beautiful sight, a sanctuary for her sister in her darkest hour, created by Elsa's own hand in a flourish of creativity. Here, Elsa didn't have to worry. The people of Arendelle were another worlds away and her duties as their Queen was hardly relevant when she was here. It was her getaway. It reflected Elsa's talents and pushed away all the flaws. The structure was near-impenetrable.

There was just one problem.

Her sister's sanctuary was melting.

Somehow, Anna had made the familiar journey up the North Mountain without getting eaten by the wolves or accompanied by Kristoff and Sven. She wore the garb she had on when she went to find her sister the first time around but now there was no purpose to her visit. Elsa was back in Arendelle now, in the castle they called home. She was probably staying up late again and trying to squeeze in one last document before bed or perhaps reading a good book to settle her mind before a warm bath.

_So why am I here_?

Marshmallow rose up from underneath the snow in front of her, startling the redhead with his grand entrance. Anna wanted to run. The first time they had met, the abomidable snowman almost did her in. A scolding from Elsa put him in his place, though, and he made Anna a little snowball with a lop-sided smiley face as an apology... but her sister wasn't around to protect her this time.

The snowman squinted at her. She backed up half a step and gave him a glare. He couldn't read her as clearly as Elsa; he didn't have to know she was even slightly intimidated. Although his arm was slow, he reached down and picked her up by the waist before heading towards the ice castle. Anna made no moves to resist. Her body felt heavy and any movement done of her own accord would not affect Marshmallow at all.

The doors opened and she was gently thrown inside. Standing with her back to the door in the center of the room was Elsa. Behind Anna, she heard the doors slam shut and Marshmallow's heavy footsteps as he went back to his hiding place.

Anna got to her feet, a bit unsteady on the ice. "Elsa?"

As though she did not hear her entrance, Elsa gasped at the sound of her name and quickly spun around to locate who had called her. The surprise on her face quickly dissolved into anger, as though her sister's presence had just ruined her entire day.

"Anna," she said tersely, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the redhead, "Why are you here? You followed me again, didn't you?"

Brows knit together in confusion, Anna shook her head. "Well, I don't know... To be honest, I thought you were back in Arendelle."

"Shut up."

Her eyes widened. _Did Elsa just_...?

"I didn't give you permission to speak. I'm Queen, after all. I decide these things, remember? You will not speak unless I grant you permission, understood?"

_Wow, rude much_? Anna closed her mouth, deciding against speaking her mind.

"Well, at least you're quick to learn," Elsa muttered, more to herself than to her sister. She motioned for Anna to approach her and said in an annoyed tone, "Come here."

Anna took a shaky step, her arms out in attempt to balance as she took another step. To concentrate, she kept her eyes on the blonde woman in front of her, slightly baffled by the attitude change but determined to please her nonetheless. Even if Elsa was being a bit of a... Anna couldn't think of the word.

"Hurry up!" her sister demanded. Anna saw that with a quick, hard flick of her wrist, Elsa was pulling her by her collar towards where she was standing. As soon as she was close enough, the elder girl actually held her by the front of her ensemble and gave the redhead a quick slap to the face. Anna swore there was even a little smile when she let her go.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached a mitten-covered hand to touch her throbbing cheek, "What was that for?!" she asked, trying to back away. Whether due to fear or her own clumsiness, Anna felt her feet slip from under her and she fell on her back. A menacing Elsa towered over her, her hands looking like they were engulfed in ice-blue fireballs.

"Dare you talk back to me?!"

She screamed as Elsa's foot met her stomach. What was the meaning of this? What happened to piss off her sister so badly? What did she _do_?!

"Elsa," she choked out, holding an arm in front of her face just in case the blonde's newfound violence found a better target, "I'm sorry for whatever I did, okay? Just tell me what it is and I'll make it right, I promise!"

The hands returned to their normal state. Daring to look her in the eye, it surprised the young princess when she saw whatever it was that was hurting her replaced by her Elsa. _Her_ Elsa. The Elsa who offered her comfort and love. The Elsa who started random pillow fights when Anna wanted to do something fun. The one who didn't spontaneously decide to kick her ass for no good reason.

Elsa knelt down in front of her and gently moved her arm away from her face with a gentle, coaxing smile. Anna relaxed. She let Elsa know of her relief with a sigh and was just about to get up.

Big mistake.

"No one will hear you scream for miles... if you can even scream at all."

Lured into a false sense of security, the abuser returned. In one quick motion, they had both their hands around Anna's neck in a chokehold. The area around her neck went from warm and inviting to positively freezing. Anna closed her eyes and tried her best to ward off the attacker. She didn't want to look and see Elsa's face. She didn't want to believe it was Elsa who was choking her.

This attacker, this monster... they had Elsa's body. Elsa was good and kind. This... **thing** was not. This was not Elsa... But still, she couldn't help thinking, _Elsa is trying to kill me..._

She was losing air fast. Her arms fell from trying to push Elsa away. She was so _cold_...

In her drowsy state, she heard a faint voice call her name.

_Elsa..._ she whispered in her mind pleadingly, _Elsa, please stop... I'm sorry... whatever I did... for all I did..._

"Anna!" the voice came again.

_Elsa! Stop! Please..._

"_Anna! Anna, please wake up!_"


	4. Day 4 - Birthday

_Anna's birthday, 11:26am._

The birthdays of Princess Anna were occasions Elsa always made sure was to be remembered. She had to make up for thirteen, after all. This year, thankfully, she had help from Kristoff and Sven. They took her baby sister somewhere a little ways away from the palace so they could tire her out. They had the whole day, those three, and with any luck Olaf and Marshmallow were playing and having fun as well.

Elsa took in a deep breath of air before releasing it and carefully stepping into the hiding place she was to use a little later. If she couldn't conceal herself completely there was going to be a bit of a problem.

"Is it all right, Your Majesty?" Gerda asked, "Do you think Princess Anna would want for you to..."

"She would," Elsa smirked, licking her lips seductively at the thought of her sister's surprised expression, "Or, she _will_..."

The Queen accepted Kai and Gerda's offers of help out of her little cubbyhole and straightened her body proper. She excused herself to her quarters to practice a little bit of magic but not before telling the two to keep an eye on the clock for her. Oh, and to warn her as soon as they caught sight of Anna.

This private little party was to start at six and presents were to be opened no later than seven. Elsa would need to be ready by then.

xXx

There was a long pause before Anna finally spoke.

"I don't want to open it." she said.

Elsa's eyes widened for a moment and she frowned at the statement. She was sure Anna would demand to open her gift before anything. That sounded a bit arrogant of her, but she truly believed that to be the case.

"Why not?" Kristoff asked, patting the top cover of giant box, "This is the Queen we're talking about. You know, Elsa, your sister that you adore and worship to high heaven?"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully at his choice of words. Adore, yes. Worship, that was too much.

"Yeah, but I just want Elsa to be here, you know? Like, when we were younger she wouldn't even come out of her room for my birthday. I know she loves me, _I do_, but... well, now that I know she's not a shut-in anymore," - Elsa winced - "I kind of expected her to be here for the first time we were going to celebrate my birthday together. Is that too much to ask? I thought she cleared the day, at least."

The Queen let out a small, quiet sigh and squeezed the confetti in her hands a little tighter. Some of it froze. Great.

"Hey," she heard Kristoff start off softly, "It's only seven. You still have the whole night with her. Also," he paused, "what if Elsa was to walk in right now and see her present untouched and you looking like you're going to cry? What if she worked so hard to make you something you're not even going to enjoy because you don't know about it? I think that would hurt her more."

"Her Majesty was working very hard in her quarters today, Your Highness," Elsa heard Kai chime in, "Perhaps it was the finishing touches to your ice sculpture or something of the sort."

Other voices also gave their opinions of what the Queen was seen doing to persuade her sister to open the box. Olaf even made himself known and said that he's sure Anna would love the gift with or without Elsa's presence because they'd had all the time in the world to stare at it after it's been open.

Finally, Anna agreed. "I guess I'll open it. I mean, she did bother to gift-wrap it and all. I'm not sure how long her ice could last in a box."

The ribbon came off in a second. As her sister worked on the wrapping paper, Elsa straightened the giant bow in her hair and readied her confetti. She bit back a smile along with the urge to giggle.

The top came off and Elsa sprang up, throwing the half-frozen confetti in the air and sang a cute little "Surprise!" before fluffing up the bow in her hair, clasping her hands in front of her and tilting her head cutely at Anna. The princess gasped.

"E-Elsa...?!" she stammered. "You were in the..."

The blonde patted the young girl's cheek. "And you weren't going to open the box, I got worried there for a moment."

Anna wiped her eyes. "Elsa... you're so mean... You heard every bad thing I said!" she went ahead and initiated a hug anyway, which Elsa immediately returned.

"I'm the mean one for being your gift?" Elsa smiled gently, nuzzling the back of Anna's neck, "I thought you wanted me to be here."

"I do!" her sister whispered back fiercely, "But... you know what I mean..."

"I do. Happy birthday, my little princess."


	5. Day 5 - Secret Admirer

The musings of a five-year-old Anna; rewritten by a seventeen-year-old Anna - present day.

_My big sister Elsa's the coolest sister ever. She plays with me all the time and helps me with my reading and writing. She is very sweet. Elsa is my bestest friend forever. I love Elsa alot. She has super powers and they are really cool. She plays with them alot with me. She can kontroll the ice and make snow. It is fun. Elsa is my best big sister and I will always love her._

xXx

The musings of an eight-year-old Anna; rewritten by a seventeen-year-old Anna - present day.

_It's been three years and I still don't know what happened. Mom and Dad tell me nothing. They just say Elsa needs her space and that I shouldn't be selfish and give her what she needs. But what about me? I need my big sister. I want Elsa._

_Isn't she being selfish too? What did I do? We just played in the snow and the next day she just stopped being my big sister. What did I do wrong?_

xXx

The musings of a seventeen-year-old Anna; written on a blank sheet of paper with a torn left corner.

_My big sister Elsa is one of a kind._

_But now she just stays in her room all the time..._

_So here I am, looking at all my old things and writing paper after scrap of paper to salvage what went through my head. This was supposed to be for my parents. They're not around anymore and I was finally going to clean everything up for them. But... everything is just me gushing about my big sister._

_Kinda pathetic, isn't it? I mean, I could just slip these under her door and_

Anna slammed down her pen and knocked the little pot of ink off the desk in a sudden fit of anger.

She wasn't going to slip these pieces of parchment underneath Elsa's door. That's why she just stopped her train of thought right there. She knew she couldn't ever do something so...

"Stupid. I'm being stupid..."

The redhead bit her lip and looked at the mess on her floor. A low growl made its way from the depths of her throat as she picked up a new sheet of paper, dipped her pen in the spilled ink and scrawled a few words down. She would slip **this** under Elsa's door.

So she did.

_Hey. I miss you. And mom and dad, but mostly you. I found a bunch of things I wrote over the years and they're all about how much I love you and how cool you were. Are. You've got quite the admirer, huh? I can't even slip any of them under your door because if I did you wouldn't be able to read it. I can hardly read it! So um... yeah. I love you. A lot. I love you lots. Forever. Kisses. I don't know if you want hugs so if yes, hugs! If not then just ignore that. Thanks. Okay, I'll stop now. Bye._

_Love your little sister Anna_


	6. Day 6 - Jealousy Delayed

Just a placement holder, don't kill me for it. I have things written down, okay? I just want to publish the chapter I have for today and edit this when I get back to it later. Hopefully by the end of next week. So check back then at the latest.

If I don't end it on 2/2 when it's supposed to end, you know, because it's Elsanna **WEEK**, and a **WEEK** is usually _SEVEN_ days, looking back at this little collection and mentally calculating the days in my head and if it's any higher than 7 is going to bug the shit out of me.

Bear with me. Or not. Doesn't matter.


	7. Day 7 - Modern Day

This has probably been the most stressful Elsanna week of my life.

* * *

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_  
_(Running through my head)_  
_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_  
_(All the things she said)_  
_This is not enough!_  
_This! is! Not! Enough!_

Anna bit her lip when she heard the song Elsa decided to put on blast. She squinted her eyes at the math problem in front of her, wondering how she got a 5 from a y=32x2+3x+6. What was she just doing again? FOIL and then... what? Y is 0, the teacher told them. Subtract the six from both sides and there's -6=32x2+3x and then... shit. What was she supposed to do now?

_Way to distract me from trying to study_, Anna thought, slightly annoyed. _But still_... she just finished watching Pinkie Pride and if anything, Elsa's song was better than silence and the scratching of her pencil. The redhead sucked in her cheeks and dropped everything, quickly scrambling onto her bed and put an ear against the wall. Whenever Elsa blasted music, she was always trying to muffle her own singing.

"_And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed_  
_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_  
_Wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain_  
_Coming over my face, wash away all the shame..._

_When they stop and stare don't worry me_  
_Cuz I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_  
_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_  
_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head!_"

_Well, how do you like them apples? Elsa's in love! But with who?_ The redhead gave a smirk. She just might know the answer...

Grabbing her unfinished math homework and sticking her pencil behind her ear post-haste, Anna flew out her room and took a step in front of Elsa's door... but not before stubbing her toe against her own door before it shut. She dropped her notebook and flopped onto the floor, holding her irritated toe while stifling a muffled curse. She did the same for a few more when the music in her sister's room abruptly stopped and Elsa opened the door slightly ajar to greet her.

Behind her sister Anna could see the glow of the computer screen. Elsa's room was completely dark, and it was daytime, just a bit past noon. Their mom would sometimes open the blinds in attempt to shed some light on the gloomy atmosphere but Elsa being Elsa just closed them again when she left.

"You okay?" she asked, bending down to meet Anna's eye. Noticing the math homework, she smiled slightly and picked it up with one hand, caressing Anna's cheek with the other, "I'll help you, don't you worry."

Anna gave a sheepish grin and took her book back, nodding towards Elsa's room. She missed the worried look her sister had on as she got up and Elsa turned on the lights.

xXx

She sat on the bed quietly as Elsa cleared away a section of her desk so they could work, eying her sister's bookshelf that had practically everything Anna had strewn in various parts of her room: children's books, large and dull books, manga, art books, craft books, the ugly ceramic jar thing Anna made in junior year she wished Elsa threw away. There were even hoodies and sweaters on the bottom shelf.

_Elsa's so neat_...

"Anna?" Elsa said, still standing, "I'm done."

Anna jumped slightly. "Ohuh? Oh..." she opened her notebook to the page she was on and thrust it towards Elsa dramatically. "Help meee!" she whined, smiling when Elsa giggled at her.

"Come here then," she said, placing the workbook on her desk, "I don't want eraser bits on my bed."

The redhead sat in Elsa's chair, wondering why people found it disgusting when taking a seat that was still warm, and looked at Elsa quizzically. "But where're you gonna sit?"

Elsa shook her head gently. "That's okay. Just show me what you need help on."

Anna got up and pulled Elsa into her chair with a huff. Before the blonde could protest, she sat herself down perpendicular on the former's lap and gave a triumphant smile. "I win. So there."

"I- Ah - okay..." Elsa stammered. She took the pencil Anna stuck behind her ear and poked the page Anna showed her. "Pencil. Work. N-now."

_She just doesn't want to admit she lost_, Anna grinned, shifting slightly in her spot and trying not to put too much weight on Elsa's delicate legs. "Okay, so it's this problem here, 53-A..." she began, turning to the book in front of her, "I'm stuck on the next step. What am I supposed to do after I subtract the 6 from both sides?"

Little did she realize the blonde wasn't listening. Elsa wasn't usually so inattentive, but the fact that she didn't answer Anna right away with _some_thing forced the younger girl to look away from her studies at her sister, whose face was very, very red.

"I'm just gonna cool off in the bathroom for a bit, kay?" she whispered, "Body heat thing... usually I'm the only one in here so it's not as hot and my room's usually dark as hell and you know how dark things attract more heat..." She was thankful Science wasn't Anna's favorite subject.

With a pout Anna stood up and watched dejectedly as Elsa ran out of her room. She heard the bathroom door slam down the hall.

_Welp, what now? My help is gone... wonder what she was doing on the comp?_

Normally, her sister wasn't very secretive about her computer activities. Granted she wasn't one to go on porn sites so there wasn't much to hide anyway, but still, Anna's curiosity was poking its head out. The screen was scrolled to the bottom of a Microsoft Word document and when she scrolled up, the five lines written on the screen were so small the snooping sister wondered if Elsa's eyes magnified everything. She zoomed in on the words and automatically began to read.

Hair of scarlet, eyes of blue  
Why is it I fancy you?  
My sister, my love, my greatest joy  
Would you take me if I weren't your sister...  
And a boy?

The bathroom door opened. Anna quickly zoomed back out and scrolled down. She drew a quick little doodle in the corner of her notebook to cover up the fact she had just invaded her big sister's privacy. Elsa strolled in and drew a breath.

"Sorry," she said awkwardly, playing with her hands, "I didn't mean to just ditch you right as we sat down."

"That's okay!" Anna said cheerily, "Look, I drew a snowman!" She could see her sister visibly relax when she saw the little half-hearted doodle and realized why Elsa had left just then. She was probably turned on or something steamy like that.

The older girl let out a small laugh, and sauntered over, hovering over her younger sister, "I see. So, shall we continue?"

Anna batted her eyes at her. "Can I put on some music?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure. If you want... Do pony songs and Vocaloids help you study?"

_Psh, no..._ Anna rolled her eyes. "Close your eyes. I want to surprise you." She opened a new tab and waited for Elsa to comply. When she did, the redhead went on YT and found what she wanted. She checked if the blonde was peeking and fast-forwarded the very beginning of the song.

The next thing Elsa knew, her lips were suddenly attacked by Anna's in a kiss she never thought would be happening.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_  
_You and me, let's just be honest,_  
_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_  
_Even the night that falls all around us_

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_  
_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_  
_We'll run away on roads that are empty_  
_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_They're not gonna get us!_  
_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_  
_They're not gonna get us,_  
_They're not gonna get us!_  
_They're not gonna get us!_


End file.
